If We Were a Movie
by Dreams Shape the World
Summary: Phoey Songfic. What could have been if Mike hadn't married Phoebe not that I don't like Mike...I just like Phoey more.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of _Friends_ or the song. Some events that take place in this songfic may be made up; actually, a lot of it probably is. If they are made up, it is to show things that relate to the song, if you know what I mean.**

**Song is _If We Were a Movie_ by Miley Cyrus.**

**

* * *

**

_Uh, oh, there you go again, talkin' cinematic… _

_Yeah you, you're charming, got everybody star struck…_

"How ya doing?" Joey Tribuanni asked while nodding to almost everyone in Central Perk.

"Joey, do you always have to do that?" his friend Phoebe Bouffet asked.

"Oh, c'mon Pheebs," Joey answered. "You know it's my signature trademark." He gave her a small wink.

She blushed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

_I know, how you always seem to go _

_For the obvious _

_Instead of me_

"Umm, yeah, so, Pheebs, this is Mike," Joey said, introducing some guy he had just met to Phoebe.

"Mike is it?" Phoebe asked, extending her hand as Mike shook it.

"Yeah," Mike replied, smiling at her.

"Well, nice to meet you."

Joey watched the pair with a wistful sigh. There was just something about Phoebe that made her seem different nowadays.

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

"Ready Pheebs?" Joey inquired. "Everybody else?"

"Sure," came the chorus of replies as Joey and Phoebe, Ross and Rachel, and Monica and Chandler stepped out onto the red carpet for Joey's big movie premiere.

_If we were a movie _

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend _

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

"Hey Joey?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…"

"Mmm?"

"Never mind."

_Yeah, yeah, when you call me I can hear it in your voice _

_Oh sure, want to see me and tell me all about her_

"So, you have any plans today, Joey? Want to catch a movie or something?"

"Sorry Pheebs. I have a hot date. This girl's incredible; she knows five languages, can run a mile in under eight minutes, swim about fifteen laps in half an hour…"

"Uh huh," Pheebs cut in with a slight nod and small frown for a reason she knew not.

_Lala, I'll be acting through my tears _

_I guess you'll never know_

_That I should win_

_An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

"And the Oscar for the year's best World War I film is…Joey Tribuanni!"

Claps and cheers were heard from the audience as a beaming Joey took his place at the podium and accepted his award.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm so honored. I'd like to thank my agent Estelle, my best friends Chandler, Phoebe, Rachel, Monica, and Ross…"

_If we were a movie _

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black _

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

"I made a snowman the other day/ It was white and lean/ I didn't know/ Inside the house/ My mom was getting ready to scream…La la la, la la la, la la la la la…" Phoebe sang.

Joey watched her intently. He'd always liked her voice, but he hadn't ever fully paid attention to it until very recently. He actually had been noticing a lot more of Phoebe, like how her eyes sparkled every time she laughed or how beautiful her hair was.

_What is wrong with me? _Joey asked himself. _These feelings seem the same as when I was crushing on Rachel…I'm not crushing on Phoebe now, am I? I can't be! She's a really close friend…it __**can't **__get awkward like it did with Rachel. I won't allow it._

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist _

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're together it's for real, now playing_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

"_Joey?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Umm…I have something for you." Phoebe leaned in and kissed Joey's mouth quickly. Then she straightened back up._

"_Sorry Joey, I don't know what I was thinking."_

"_No, it's fine…in fact, I think you need a little bit more," Joey answered as he leaned in. Their mouths connected and Phoebe could feel the fireworks._

"Pheobe?"

"Yeah?"

"PHEOBE?"

"Oh, huh, what Joey?" Pheobe inquired, breaking away from her thoughts.

_Like something more than in my mind I see it _

_Could be amazing _

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

"Pheobe, I have something to confess."

"I do too, Joey."

"Okay, you go first."

"Or you can."

"Why don't we both say it?"

"Okay."

"I love you," they blurted out at the same time. The sun was setting and a grinning Pheobe and Joey sat staring into each other's eyes, watching it.

_If we were a movie _

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song.

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Long live Phoey:)**

**Luv,**

**April Dawn**


End file.
